Reverse -Another Cinderella Story-
by Draga07
Summary: Kyte is a 17 years old man that weirdly became a servant for the Cannarion family.. But because of his pervy brain, he soon disguise himself as a female to meet the ladies at a matchmaking event at The Palace. But that 'undercover disguise' will change his life... Note : It's a Shounen-ai fic, so if you a Shounen-ai hater, I recommend to not reading this fic... Happy reading..!


Oh hello minna-san~! So, basically this is my first shonen-ai / yaoi fic. I know, I know... You guys might be thinking 'How come Kaito become the Cinderella ?' Well, beats me. I don't know either... #slap.

Anyway, I hope you guys like this fic... Happy reading~!

_**Disclaimer : Definitely Yamaha and other company that made Vocaloid**_

_**Warnings : There could be a typo, wrong tenses, doesn't make sense, contains shonen-ai, many swearings, and other stuff like that...**_

* * *

_It was Saturday morning at Herphonia Kingdom. The sun were pretty high and the birds start to singing. _

_However, inside a huge house, under the staircase to be exact, a blue haired boy were cleaning the floor..._

"Oh maan... How could I be the one who's doing this ? This is a torture.."

_A man called Kyte were cleaning the floor using a yellow __rag. And his face were full of sweat._

"KYTEEEE ! WHERE IS THE BREAKFAST ?! I'M HUUUUNNNGGRYYY !

* * *

_**Kyte's POV**_

Here we go.. The nagging is already began...

"Yes mother.. I'll prepare it right away... What do you want this morning ?"

"I want a garlic bread and a warm chicken soup... If the food not done in the next 5 minute, I'M GONNA PUT YOU IN THE SHED !"

And there she goes... Just nagging me from the stair and then takes another step back to her room... Geez...

. . . .

"Here you go... 4 garlic bread with a warm chicken soup.. I already prepare a warm sweet tea too..."

"..."

As always.. Eating without saying 'Thank You' or something like that...

"Hoaaammm... Morning Kyte.. Do you sleep well ?"

"Yeah Rillia.. I was sleeping well last night, thank you..."

. . . .

That is Rillia. Rillia Cannarion. She is that 'Demon Lady' first daughter. Altough she is sometimes can be a drag...

. . . .

"Oi what's for breakfast ? I'm starving already..."

"Oh I already made a garlic bread and a chicken soup.. Do you want something else..?"

"No I think a soup will be fine..."

. . . .

And that is Lenka Cannarion. The second daughter. Even though her apperance were cute, but sometimes I kinda scared of her.. Why ?

Well first : she has an interest about 'death' and 'darkness'. And second : she could be in a 'girly' mode but can also in a 'killing' mode.

If you say weird, then I will vote your opinion~!

. . . .

. . . .

After breakfast, those 3 doing a vocal lesson. Meanwhile, I'm doing the dishes. Such a terrible destiny that I have...

. . . .

After that, I do other things like do the laundry, cutting some weed on the garden, feeding the fishes, and other activities like that...

Strangely, I don't quite hate it... Well I admit it I kinda hate it in the first place but.., as I got used to it, I feel fine with it. If there is a spare time before lunch, I could just read some books.

. . . .

I soon looked at the clock.

"Well, it's only 11 a.m... Nice. I could go read some books~!"

. . . .

I soon droped by to the house book room. Okay I know this weird but my Father is actually a book writer. He soon became rich and starting to wrote another book. And pretty soon, he became very rich. But his wife or my Mother suddenly died because of a heart attack and so my Father marry that 'Damn Demon Lady'.

After my Father gone, 'she' began to treat me like a servant. Or to be exact, a slave...

. . . .

And so, as soon as I was began reading a book in the living room...

'DING DOONG ! DIING DOOONG !'

. . . .

Uuuugghhh ! Why do you have to disturb me in this kind of time ?!

. . . .

"What is it ?"

"An invitation from The Palace..."

"Invitation ?"

"Yup.. Here you go sir..."

"Uum.. Thanks.."

. . . .

"Invitation.. For what ?"

. . . .

"Mom..."

"Aaaahhh ! Now we have to do it one more time ! Can you see we're busy singing now ?! Are you that blind Kyte ?!"

Oh man, if I'm not this woman son I probably already throw her some rock's...

"Mom.. There's an invitation letter from The Palace..."

"Whaa..? Let me see..."

Arrogantly, she just take that letter from my right hand without saying nothing... Is she even have a heart ?

. . . .

From what I hear, the letter contains :

_For Lady Cannarion and family, you all have been invited to The Palace for a matchmaking event. The Prince, Genox Cameron, is looking for a wife. Please to bring you're lovely daughter's to this event. It will began at 9 p.m. Thank you for your attention._

_Queen Gennory Cameron, Prince Gennox sister. _

. . . .

"Do you read that ? The prince is looking for a wife~! I'm gonna make him fall for me~!"

"In your dream Rillia.. He will be falling for me~!"

Match..making ? Daughter..? Girls...? Is this a dream...?

All those beautiful and sexy ladies~!

"Uum mother.. Should I come or..."

"Are you deaf ? This is for women only... If you feel guilty, just blame you mother because she has a boy as her child..!"

. . . .

What is this..? This.. burning.. feeling...

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER LIKE THAT, YOU DAMN BEAST ! DON'T MAKE FUN OF A PERSON WHO ALREADY DEAD !"

Oh no.. I snaped out...

"You... I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO GO OUTSIDE FROM THIS DAMN HOUSE ! YOU HEAR ME ?! IF YOU EVER TALK LIKE THAT AGAIN, I'LL KICK YOU FROM THIS HOUSE !"

Shit.. My big mouth...

"Yes mother.. I understand..."

"Good boy... Now, prepare the cart for tonight... And don't you DARE take a walk outside from this house.. Now get out from this room NOW..."

. . . .

"Shit, shit, shit...! Why do I have to say that ?! Shit, shit, shit ! Now there goes my chance to meet all beautiful ladies ! Oh my ladies... I will find a way to meet you all~!

. . . .

. . . .

It's now 8.30 p.m and that wicked-demon-lady and daughter's has already gone to the palace...

"Uughhh what's the plan.. I need a plan..."

Oooohh my Hentai Brain.. You just have to calm down a bit...

. . . .

And so as I sat on the bench garden, I saw a light suddenly appear in front of me.

'DZIIINGGG'

"Ah ! It's changing it's form !"

It was soon changed. It's like an apperance of a female. And I was right.

A female. With a long green hair standing in front of me. She was floting in the air and using a white dress and holding some kind of wand. And all I can do is just say the words...

"Who are you ?"

. . . .

"My name is Mikaela Harris.. I'm your Fairy Godmother.. I came here to help you..."

"Oh right..."

A fairy what ?! Godmother ?! What kind of situation that I got in to ?!

"I know that you want to come to that event but..., do you really want to go there ? Besides, it's for girls only.. You can't possibly.., no, it's _**impossible**_ for you to get in there..."

"I don't care..! I want to see all those sexy ladies~! I had imagine it hours ago~! Please, give me your strength so I can go there~!"

"You Pervy Boy... I can't believe that I'm the one who became your godmother.. I'm not 'gonna make that request happen !"

"Really ? So that mean.. You're a scary-kitty-kat~! Come on~! It's just that... You can't do it ? What kind of fairy are you~? Are you a weak fairy~?"

* * *

_**Mikaela's POV**_

This bastard child ! If I'm not your fairy godmother, I already make you bald now !

"Fine ! But only this once okay ? After this, don't you dare make another ridiculous request.. Now, get me a pumpkin and anything you want that I can turn into..."

"Aye ma'am~!"

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

_And just like that, there is a horse cart in a blink of an eye..._

"Nice.. Now make my outfit change too please..."

"Okay.. Just close your eyes.. But, you swear that you wont get angry right after you open your eyes ?"

"You have my words..."

. . . .

_As soon Kyte began to close his eyes, a white bright light suddenly appear.._

_And, 5 seconds after that, the light began to fade away..._

_. . . ._

"Okay.. You can open your eyes now..."

_Kyte soon open his eyes and..._

"WTF ?! What is this ?!"

. . . .

_Kyte is wearing a long-sleeve blue gown now. There is also a big white ribbon on his back, tied with his gown. And weirdly, he is wearing a brown pair of boot._

"Hey ! You say that you wont get angry..."

"But at least you should told me that I will be wearing a damn gown ! Well the boot still fine, BUT A GOWN ?! ARE YOU AN INSANE FAIRY ?!"

"Geez.. You're like bomb that just exploded... Calm down a bit..."

"How can I calm down if I just like a-"

"JUST LISTEN ! Look, you can't just butt in as a male to that party. You can get kicked from that party.. So, it'll be better if you just dressed as a female. Besides, it can also shows your soft-little-bit side..."

* * *

_**Kyte's POV**_

Well, that make sense but.. OH GOD WHY ?!

"However, the magic can only work until midnight, otherwise, you're secret undercover will..."

"Got it, I got it..."

Ladies.., this hawt guy will soon arrive...

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

_Meanwhile, in the palace..._

"My name is Rillia Cannarion.. It's a pleasure to meet you, my prince.."

"I'm sorry but I think you're too young to becoming my wife.. I'm sorry.."

"It's okay my prince..."

. . . .

"Uum.. I'm Lenka Cannarion.. Uum.., I.., well..."

"Oh.. You must be Rillia sister.. But I'm afraid that I cannot accept you.. I'm really sorry..."

. . . .

"It's alright girls... He's just too blind to not seeing how beautiful you two are..."

"Huaaa~! I can't believe that Prince Genox denied me... I mean look.. I am much more prettier than anyone here..."

"Then, if you're so beautiful, how come you been deny by the prince~? Face it, that's a fact.."

"Well you too... Weekk~!"

* * *

_**Genox POV**_

"*sigh* How long this is gonna come to an end ?"

"Until you find the right person who suits you, brother.."

"But I'm tired.. It's almost 11 p.m too... Can I take a fresh air for a moment ?"

"Yeah.. You can take a break.."

. . . .

I soon arrive in the balcony. Staring at the full white moon, all I can do is just waiting and found the right person for me...

I just hope I can see that person again...

You all want to know ? Okay, let me tell you the story..

. . . .

. . . .

It was a rainy day. It was happened when I was 8 years old. I just got lost from my sister. I was such a fool back then. I ran because I just saw a toy store in one of the alley. Without realizing that I lost from my sister.

I tried to run but the rain is getting heavy too. I was almost got a cold. So then I was leaning on a wall, crying.

"Sis..*sob* Where are you...*sob* ?"

Suddenly, a boy appeared with a blue umbrella.

"Hey.. What are you doing here ? You'll catch a cold if you're here.. Are you.. lost ?"

"*sob* Yes.. I.. My sister... Lost...*sob*"

"Oh.. Maybe I can help you to find your sister..."

"Rea...lly..?"

"Yup.. What's her apperance looks like ?"

"She.. has.. a long.. purple hair.. and..."

"Oh.. You mean her ?"

And then suddenly, my sister appear from my left side... And that boy told me that he was helping my sister to find me... He just smiling. And that warm smile.., I could never forget it...

His ocean blue sea eye..., his warm smile..., he was perfect and..

. . . .

. . . .

WHOA WHOA WHOA ! SNAP OUT OF IT ! THAT'S A BOY YOU KNOW ?! A CUTE BLUE HAIRED BOY AND-...

OH MAAANNN... WAKE UP MAN, WAKE UP ! THAT'S ALREADY HAPPENED 12 YEARS AGO !

But, somehow.. Until now.. I'm still curious how his apperance looks like now..

Is he become a cute boy or...

DAMN ! YOU'RE A STRAIGHT GUY ! THAT'S WHY YOU'RE DOING THIS CONTEST TO FIND A WIFE ! A GIRL AS A WIFE !

. . . .

After I calm down a bit, I soon step inside to continue my quest.. Without realizing it's almost 11.45 p.m...

. . . .

Strangely, I see a blue haired woman steps in to the hall...

Nothing wrong with it but hold on...

That eye... Nooo...

NOOOO ! IT'S NOT HIM ! UURRGHHH MY EYES...! STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM NOOWW !

And somehow, because I was too much talking to myself or something, suddenly I say...

"Guard.. Bring that blue haired lady over here..."

Baka-ne Genoooooxxxxxxx !

* * *

_**Kyte's POV**_

"Hey who is that ?"

"No idea.. But she is much more cuter than I am.."

"No kidding.. Who is that ?"

And other stuff that make my ear almost bleeding...

I'm a guy, for God sake... Can you all realize about that..?!

And why am I been lead to the prince ?

_. . . ._

"Ahem hello.. My name is Genox Cameron.. Prince Genox Cameron of Herphonia Kingdom.. It is such an honour to meet such a person like you..."

. . . .

Hey man, what are you doing !

Why in the world you kissed my right hand just now ?!

"Ah.. My Prince... It's also such a pleasure to meet you..."

Wait... What happened with my voice just now ?!

"Such a lovely voice from such a lovely person..."

. . . .

Dude, can I give you a punch ? I'm a damn man !

. . . .

_Prince Genox are wearing a black long prince outfit mixed with purple line in the side. Using a white glove, he escort Kyte outside to the rose park._

_And now, Kyte 'burning passion to kill' has awaken..._

. . . .

"My prince.. What kind of conversation that you want talk abou-"

"Sshhh don't talk.. I just want to make sure that you're 'him'..."

Oh shit.. This guy face is just waaayyy to close to mine !

"Him..? Whose 'him' ?"

"..."

"Uuum.. Prince Genox.."

"Smile.. Can you please smile ?"

"Eh ? What are you-"

"Just do it..."

Okay new fact... This kingdom Queen's brother is weird !

"Wait.. I can't just smil-"

'BRRRUUUKKK'

His arms are holding mine.. Our position.. He's on top and...

IS THIS SOME KIND OF EROTIC SCENE ?! IS HE MEANT TO DO THIS ?!

. . . .

"I'm sorry my Prince but... HMMMFF !"

Wait, wait, wait.. Is he... kissed me just now..?!

His mouth were kissing mine.. And.. What ?!

Why is he licking my left ear ?!

"You're just.. too cute..."

. . . .

Whaaaaa...! Why is he whispering like that just now !

"That eye... I just want to lick every part of your face..."

. . . .

No choice.. I have to say it...

"Somebody please... The Prince is seducing me..! Somebody help !"

I know it's embarrassing, but this is the only way...

"Hey..!"

'DOOOONGGG DOOOONGGG'

"Oh snap the clock ! My ladies~! Sorry Prince, 'gotta go~!"

"Hey wait ! Don't run ! Guards ! Arrest hi-I mean her !"

I just run and keep running until I reach the gate...

My ladies... I'm sorry to make you down... Nooo~!

"Eeehh ?!"

Oh snap.. The guards.. They're blocking the gate !

* * *

_**Genox POV**_

"Eh what's going on outside ?"

"What's with the riot ?"

. . . .

I hope they could catch him...

* * *

_**Kyte's POV**_

"Come on... I learn a martial art when I'm 7.. Whose going to be my opponent ?"

"Get her, whoever she is !"

. . . .

'BAAAKKK POOWWW BAAAMMM'

. . . .

"Well then tataaa~!"

. . . .

Fiuh... I managed to get free... Waow reading some books about martial art really helpful.. Now I just need to go back...

'DZIINNGG'

"Aaah the gown.. It's finally gone.. Thank God..."

. . . .

"Damn that was tiring.. That prince... Is he a gay or something ?! Is he know that I'm a man ?! Uuurrgghhh.. Well the good thing was that I managed to come here again, safely, without losing nothin-eeh ?"

Oh noo...

"Where is it ? Where's that little notebook ? Oh shit, don't tell me that I lost it when I was beating the guards... Aaahh... It's impossible to go back now.. I bet that Prince is curious with that notebook..."

* * *

Sunday morning arrive and as always I make the breakfast and other doing other activities like that.

I still haunted by that 'event'. Why is he kissed me ? That is so weird...

"It's just a nightmare.. It's just a nightmare..."

. . . .

It's 10 a.m and every Sunday, 'Demon Lady' and her daughter is shopping in the local stores. And as always, I was the one at home...

. . . .

Suddenly a cart stopped in front of the house...

"They already back, huh ?"

I soon opened the door and boy.. , it was the biggest mistake I ever made in my entire life..

* * *

_**Genox POV**_

"Hmm ? Good morning.. Is this the Cannarion Residence..?"

It's him... It's definitely him !

"Uuumm... Ye..yes.. But.. Lady.. Cann..arion.. is.. out.. for a.. mo..ment.."

Oh my.. He is just soooo cuute.. Especially when he is nervous like this..

"It's alright.. I'm not here to looking for them.."

* * *

_**Kyte's POV**_

Oh shit, oh damn..! Why is he here ?! And why am I opened the door just now ?!

"I found this notebook in The Palace entrance gate.. Is this yours..?"

"Uuum.. How can you know that this is mine..?"

"There's an address behind it.. Callaway Road number 56."

Damn, I forgot that I put this house address name on it ! Shit shit shit !

"So.. Do you want to come in or...?"

"Aaah sure.."

. . . .

Okay, this is the MOST awkward moment I ever been in to...

With him, just the two of us, without any conversation to talk about..

I feel like I want to kill myself !

"Do you want something to drink ?"

"Uum.. Can you make me a sweet warm tea please ?"

"Ok... I'll be right back.."

"Wait.. Can I come with you ? This is your house afterall.. And it's quiet big.."

"Sure.. You can come with me to the kitchen..."

"Oh thank you..."

. . . .

AAAAAAAHHHHHHH ! WHY WHY WHY ?!

Is he planning to do this ?! Ok, after I make his damn tea, I'm gonna tell him to get out from this house.. And I must do it before they get back..

. . . .

"Aaah.. Such a heart calmer... Eh ? Why are you looking at me like that ?"

"Aah no.. It's just.. It's almost noon and..."

"Do you want to drink this ? I think I'm full..."

HELL NO ! WHY DO I HAVE TO DRINK THAT ?! IT'S ALREADY BEEN CONTAMINATED BY YOU !

"Ah no thanks.. Besides, it's your tea..."

And suddenly...

. .

"Please.. Marry me..."

.

. .

EEEEHHHH ?! I heard it wrong, I heard it wrong !

"Eh ? Huh ? What ? Hey, can't you see that I'm a man...? Just hear my voice.. This is my real voice.. A deep-bass voice... You can't possibly just marr-"

"I like that... We could probably sing together after our wedding..."

WTF ?! Is there something wrong with this guy ?!

"Look ! My chest ! It's flat ! Can you see it ? It's damn flat... Now there's 'the evidence'. I'm a man. You can't just marry a ma-"

'_TOUCH'_

"HOI HOI HOI ! WHY ARE YOU TOUCHING MY CHEST ?!"

"Flat and hard... I'm going to enjoy this~.."

WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR BRAIN ?! FUUUUUUUUUUUCKKK ! NOOOOOOOOOO !

. . . .

"Eh Kyte ? Is that.. Prince Genox ?!"

Oh great, they're here...!

"Ah perfect timing.. I am here to make your son here as my wife..."

.

. .

Aaaahhh ! That is so frontal ! She wont accept it, she wont accept it... Oh please, she wont accept it~!

"Fine.. He's yours... We don't need him anymore..."

.

. .

That's it.. I'm dead meat...

* * *

_**Basnora Church. 2 p.m in the afternoon. **_

"Genox Cameron. Are you willing to take Kyte Samuels as your wife ? I mean really..."

"With all my heart, I do... I'm willing to protect him..."

"And you Kyte.. Will you take Genox Cameron as your husband.. Do you promise to be together until death seperate you two apart ?"

"HELL FUCKING NOOO ! THAT'S IT ! I'M GONNA ESCAPE FROM HERE !"

"*snapping his finger* Guards~..."

. . . .

Damn it ! The road is been blocked... SHHIIIIITTT ! There's no other choice..

"I do... I accept him... as... my... my... hu...hus...baaa...nd..."

Oh shit ! Why in the world do I have to say that ?!

"Well then Kyte... Can you please come to the altar..?"

Well, the good thing is that this wedding is closed for public.. So my stepmother and stepsisters are not here now... And the people doesn't know about 'this' wedding...

_. . _

But somehow, Rillia and Lenka accepted it... They allow me to live with Genox...

And so after this, me and Genox will life in a village together..

And then, we would adopt a baby boy and named him Ken and...

WHY DID I THINK ABOUT THAT ?! SLAP YOURSELF.. SLAP YOURSELF !

. . . .

"Um Kyte.. Is there something wrong..?"

"No, nothing... I'll be there..."

Oh God this white wedding outfit are making me sick.. I'm out of breath here...

"Okay where was I.. Oh yeah... Now I declare you two as husband and wife.. You can kiss your bride now..."

. . . .

Whoa.. Don't hold my head like that...

Oh man.. His lip are getting close to mine...

Is this.. the end...?

. . . .

But his tongue.. , It's playing with mine... It felt like there's a melting sensation going on inside my mouth... My saliva is dropped a bit from my mouth.. And my breath...

And just like that, his mouth were came of from mine..

"Haaa, haaa..."

"Hmm.. I don't care if you're a woman or not, male or female, I really..., like you... I will love you with all my heart..."

Okay, I know this is weird but somehow, I'll try to protect you too with all my heart and strength...

* * *

_**Fin**_

_Well, that's the end of this fic. Thank you for those who have read it.. Thank you and see you all soon in my other fic~! _


End file.
